A NOT SO QUIET SHIFT
by SharonLouise
Summary: The shift starts off quiet but doesn't stay that way. sorry not much good at summaries. GSR and fluff chapter 6 now up COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A NOT SO QUIET SHIFT

It was another quiet shift at the lab. Graveyard was covering the day shift as days were on a team building day courtesy of Ecklie.

Cath and Nick were the only ones out on a call (a Band E on the outskirts of town); Warrick had the shift off trying to sort out the problems with Tina. This left Sara and Greg in the break room relaxing and trying to stay cool.

It was slap bang in the middle of summer and to say it was hot was a huge understatement.

"Sara pass me the water please "whines Greg.

"No, get it yourself, I'm too hot to move" came the snapped reply.

"Oh Sara please pretty please….. "

"Oh for goodness sake Greg." Sara reached over and threw the bottle of water at him. It landed straight in his gut.

"Ow that hurt!"

"Serves you right should have got it yourself you lazy toad." Sara slumped back in her chair. "It's too hot in here." She moaned.

Greg looked across at Sara noticing just how pale she looked.

"You okay Sara? You look kinda pale." He asked concerned.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Came the quiet reply. "Just hot and bored. I've not known it this quiet for ages."

Greg let the subject drop knowing that if Sara wanted to tell him anything she would.

Just then the door to the break room opened.

"Hey guys. There's been a robbery down town. Can you go and sort out the scene." Grissom asked smiling as the young csi's whooped and smiled. "Guessed you wanted to get out of here! Don't forget to take some water with you it's going to get hotter."

Grissom looked over at Sara and gave her a small private smile.

"Go on get out of here!" he laughed as he watched her stand and grab Greg.

"Come on I'll even let you drive." she said. She turned at the door and smiled at her boss. "See you later."

"Oh yes." Grissom replied eyes bright.

"Come on then Sara, I've got the keys" yelled Greg.

Sara took one last look at Grissom, smiled and walked over towards Greg." Lead on then Greg!" she laughed.

Grissom walked out the break room and headed to his office. It was times like this that he hated to be in charge, he wanted to be out in the field. He soon lost himself in the mountain of paperwork that was covering his desk.

Chapter 2

The scene.

Twenty minutes later Greg and Sara arrived at the scene. It seemed quiet with just 1 black and white there. A young cop was leaning against it.

"Oh finally." He said. "I've cleared the scene. Looks like a bomb has gone off in there, glass is everywhere. Oh they've also knocked off the electric as well so it's a sauna in there."

Great just what we need. "Moaned Greg as he got both his and Sara's field kit out of the back.

"Are you the only one here?" asked Sara looking around.

"Yes my partner's wife has gone into labour so he had to go. Lucky bugger.Well it's all yours if you need me just yell. I'll be over there in the shade." With that he walked over to the side of the building.

"What an ass." Muttered Greg as they walked into the shop.

"Well he wasn't joking it's a right mess in here." Sara commented as she walked around." Why don't you start over there and I'll do over here."

Soon they were busy taking photos and collecting evidence, time seemed to fly by.

"Um Greg I'm just going to check if there's a bathroom." Sara stood up and walked through to the back of the shop.

Greg looked up noticing how white Sara was.

"You sure you're ok Sara? You look awful." He asked.

"Mmm feel a bit sick."

Greg got up and followed Sara into the restrooms. The sound of heaving hit his ears as Sara threw up everywhere.

"Yuck I hate being sick." Sara moaned

"Here." Greg passed her an open bottle of water to rinse her mouth out.

"Thanks. Well let's get this over with and get the hell out of here." Sara said as she took a long sip of water.

They headed back into the store everything seemed as they left it. Sara headed over to her kit and started to pack everything up, she looked up to see Greg doing the same.

"Greg can we keep my throwing up quiet?" she asked.

"Why? You know I won't say anything Sara." Came Greg's confused reply.

"No reason just don't want any fuss you know me."

"Come on then let's get out of here."

With that they both stood up and headed to the door. Just as they reached the doorway a small sound reached them.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A chilling voice said as the sound of a gun being cocked sounded in Greg's ears.

please read and review but be gentle as this is my first ff also I am from England so I might have spelt somethings differently sorry


	2. Chapter 2

A NOT SO QUIET SHIFT PART 2

DISCLAIMER; unfortunately I do not own CSI or any of the characters, if I did this season wouldn't be ending the way they seem to be saying.

Sara and Greg stood still, unsure what was happening.

"Now put your cases down and hand over your guns." Came the chilling voice again.

They did as they were told, slowly reaching and unholstering their weapons.

"You know we weren't alone, "Greg said as he put his gun down.

"You don't need to worry about him." Laughed the man as he walked to stand in front of Sara and Greg.

"YOU!! What the hell is going on?" cried Greg at the sight of the young cop.

"Well we figured 2 CSI's were worth more than 1 and as that guy Stokes was held for $1 million we should easily get $2 for you."

Sara finally found her voice. "You're mad, you really are bloody mad! They won't pay, they never pay!" she shouted.

Another man appeared at her side and slapped her hard across her face.

"Just shut up. They will pay otherwise you will be in body bags waiting on your friend Doc Robbins to cut you open. Now get over there and don't try any funny business." The man pointed to a corner near the window.

Sara and Greg walked over to where the man pointed and sat down facing the men. Sara rubbed her cheek; it was bright red and stinging.

"You okay?" asked Greg watching her.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" Sara asked turning to look at him.

"I don't know Sara. What do we do?"

Sara looked over at the men, they seemed to be talking and planning.

"Let's wait and see before we do anything." Sara whispered.

The older of the two men moved over to Sara and Greg, gun pointed at Sara.

"Give me your phones and pagers." He demanded.

They reached into their pockets and pulled out their phones and pagers.

"Thanks. Now who shall I call." The man scrolled through the list of contacts in Sara's phone. "Oh look here, Brass or Grissom? Which shall it be?" the man pondered. "Mmm the police or the boss. I know."

The man hit the speed dial on Sara's phone. Sara just sat there quietly praying that it wasn't Grissom, she didn't want him to find out this way.

"Brass. What's up Sara?" came the reply.

The man pushed the phone onto speaker mode.

"Well well Detective Brass. I have 2 things that you know very well. If you want them back we want $2 million by 5pm. better hurry 'cos 1 of them doesn't look so hot. Not that she did anyway, too pale and scrawny! I'll phone back in an hour. Oh don't try anything because I will shoot them."

"WHAT!! Let me talk to them. Sara, Sara you okay?" Jim yelled.

"We're fine Jim." Sara said quietly.

"It's going to be alright kiddo. Who's with you?" Jim replied.

"It's me Greg." Greg said. "Sara's not good Brass, she's been throwing up."

Sara glared at him shaking her head. "I'm fine Jim, don't worry."

"That's it for now Jimbo. $2 million. Speak in an hour." The man cut off the phone and turned to his partner.

"Let's wait now. Have you got your tie wraps? Good cuff them." He said as the young cop got out his wraps.

The cop walked over to Sara and Greg.

"Sorry. "He said as he cuffed their hands in front of them. He walked back to his partner.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back at the lab Grissom was slowly making a dent in the paperwork mountain when the door to his office burst open.

"Gil we have a problem!" Jim shouted. "Where the hell are Greg and Sara?"

"Calm down Jim. They should be back soon; they are on a shout down town." Grissom was shocked at the look on his friends face. He had not seen his friend look so panicked before

"Jim what is it? What's happened?" he asked.

"Gil, they are being held hostage. I don't know where or who by. Whoever it is wants $2 million in 5 hours."

"What? Sara and Greg. No!!"Grissom was stunned.

"Wait here's the address, maybe they are there and we can get them." He handed over some paperwork to Jim.

Jim picked it up, at the same time pulling out his phone. He called everyone he could think of, the sheriff, the DA he even called the SWAT team.

"Gil, they won't pay, you know that they never pay." Jim looked at Sara as a daughter and Greg well everyone liked Greg. "Sara's ill. Greg shouted something about her being sick."

"Jim I know. I also know about Sara being ill. It's just a bug. I just hope she's been drinking water. Come on lets go I can't stand to be here." Grissom stood up and walked out the door, followed by Jim.


	3. Chapter 3

A NOT SO QUIET SHIFT part 3

DISCLAIMER as before still don't own them

Sara could feel Greg's eyes on her. She turned to look at him.

"If you ask me how I feel once more I shall slap you so hard you will think you have been hit by a train! I've had a bug for the last week or two but it's nothing to worry about. Oh and by the way I'm not pregnant before you ask." Sara smiled at the look on his face. If only I was she thought.

"Ah, oh, um." Greg was stunned. "How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Greg you are not stupid. Most people would look how pale I was see me throwing up and they would think I was pregnant. It will never happen I'm 99.9 infertile. I will never have a baby." Sara told him in a quiet voice.

Greg looked at Sara. "Sara, there's still a chance… Hey hang on. To have a baby you need sex! What the hell have you been up doing Sidle?" Greg spluttered dreading to think what the girl of his dreams and fantasies had been up to.

Sara gave a small laugh at the look on her friends face.

"Greg, I've been in a relationship for over two years, married and trying for a baby for at least one and a half years."

"Oh that's okay then." Greg answered then was quiet for a moment. Sara waited she knew what was coming. "SARA! You're married! Who to? Why haven't I met him?"

The men looked over at Sara and Greg.

"Shut up you two." The older one said. "The cops will be here soon let's move them."

The men walked over to Sara and Greg. They helped them to their feet and lead them over to the doorway.

"Sit there and don't move. That will keep the cops out." The men walked back further into the store.

Greg turned to Sara. "You are so going to tell me now!" he said.

Sara gave a small chuckle. "What is there to tell? I met him a long time ago, the time wasn't right for us so nothing happened. We met up again when Grissom asked me to come here; we became friends again, fell out, made up and then fell out again. Then it hit us both, we belonged together no matter what. So we did it. I won't lie and say it has been easy we are both strong willed people and very independent but it works. I love him with my whole being and I know he loves me."

Greg sat in stunned silence, still in shock. His Sara loved someone else and was married. Not only that she wanted a baby by this other man.

"Sara are you happy?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"Good, that's all I wanted. You to be happy." He told her.

"Thank you. You don't know just how much that means to me, well us."

"So who is hw?" Greg asked.

"Tell you what; you'll meet him when we get out of here. Look." Sara moved her head towards the street. "The cavalry are here."

Across the street police cars were pulling in quickly followed by Brass and Grissom in the Tahoe. They watched as Brass pulled out his phone.

Inside Sara's phone rang. The older man picked it up.

"You took your time getting here. As you can see there's only one way in and you'll have to go through them!! Get us our money. You have less than four hours!" the man turned off the phone.

"Ugh….." Sara suddenly turned her head to the side, leant over and threw up again, though there was not much left in her.

She said back upright." Bloody great, first you, now Brass and Grissom see me throw up! Just what I didn't need."

Greg gave a small laugh. "Is that what's bothering you? Not the chance that we might die soon, the fact that we have seen you be sick! Sara, we have all seen you at the end of a triple shift, we've also seen you without your caffeine hit. Believe me you throwing up is nothing compared to that!"

Sara looked at Greg and had to laugh.

"True. Am I really that bad then?" she laughed.

"Worse." Came Greg's reply.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass and Grissom looked over at Sara and Greg laughing.

"Hell Gil, she looks like hell!" Jim said. "Sara really is ill isn't she?"

"It's just a bug. She has looked a lot worse believe me. Greg once offered Nick a vailium when he had to work with her when she hadn't slept." Grissom smiled at the memory.

"Really? I want them both home Gil, the lab won't be the same without them." Jim looked over at his friend, finding it so hard to believe that he was so calm.

"Jim they will be home. It's not their day to die, they will be with soon." Grissom silently praying that he was speaking the truth and that they would be home soon.

AN I wasn't sure how to do Grissom's reaction, I thought he would either breakdown or go so calm and coolheaded. I've gone for cool and calm.

I hope you like it if you do please review, it makes my day.


	4. Chapter 4

A NOT SO QUIET SHIFT part 4

DISCLAIMER as before haven't bought them since I last updated.

Greg looked over at Sara; she seemed even paler now in the bright sunlight.

"Sara….." he began to say.

"Don't.. please." She whispered. "I will be okay honestly. What do you think will happen to us?"

Greg turned to look over the car park at Brass and Grissom. There seemed to be some movement but not much. Whatever was happening was behind the scenes. He could see the SWAT team van at the end of the car park but nothing else.

"I don't know Sara but Brass and Grissom won't let anything happen to us. Look at them; I've never seen them like this. Brass looks like he could fly he's so panicked, whereas Grissom looks, I don't know so frozen cold."

Sara looked at the two men, shocked at the sight. She had never seen either of them like this before. Brass always seemed so cool and calm. Grissom was the one she thought would panic. Her eyes caught his for a moment and she saw his squint slightly. She looked at him and gave him a small smile putting all her feelings into it. Grissom gave a small nod and returned her smile.

"Earth to Sara." Greg said "You were miles away."

"Sorry. They are okay over there, don't worry. How much longer do you think we have?" she asked.

"Another couple of hours I reckon." Came Greg's reply. "Hey they have been very quiet back there. Do you think they are still with us?"

"Would you walk away from a possible $2 million?" answered Sara.

"True. Well I could always hope." Greg chuckled.

They both sat quietly for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Greg wondering who Sara was with and how the hell no one had noticed anything. Hell they were meant to be the number 2 lab in the country. Sara had changed she was happy, happier than she had been in a long while. He mentally kicked himself, he was her best friend, he should have seen it.

Sara sat watching her friend, knowing what he was thinking. Why hadn't she trusted him, she knew he wouldn't tell anyone. Now if it was Catherine, now that was a different story all together! Sara's eyes moved over to Grissom, taking in every little detail, her mind going over the past, wishing some things were different. Maybe if they had sorted things out earlier. Sara shook her head, no things had happened just when they should of. Neither she nor Grissom were ready for each other before, she had way too much baggage and he well lets not go there. She gave a small chuckle.

Greg looked across at Sara noticing the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Wisely he decided not to say anything; he knew that if they did get out of this she would be slapping him. Greg decided to ask a question which had been puzzling him instead.

"Sara, how did Grissom take the news?"

Sara turned sharply to look at him.

"What news Greg?" she asked not sure where the question was going.

"You know, you being married and moving. You did tell him didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, "came the reply. " He said the same as you. He was glad I was happy. Greg if we don't get out of here I want you to know something."

"Sara we are going to get out of here. I AM going to meet your husband so stop talking like this." Greg told her sternly, he wasn't used to this side of Sara. She was starting to look scared as well as ill.

"Yeah I know but I'm still going to say this. You are a great guy, a brilliant lab tech an even better CSI. More importantly the bestest friend I have ever had, you mean as much to me as my husband." Sara's voice started to break, she was close to tears.

"Wow, Sara. Thank you; you're my best friend too, so that means I can tell you something. Sara you are HELL when you don't get coffee!" Greg smiled at Sara, trying to lighten the mood.

Sara gave a small smile in return.

"Thanks… I think."

"Will you two just shut the hell up!" came a shout from the background, the voice was getting agitated.

"Guess they haven't ran away then." Greg whispered to Sara.

"Guess not."

CCSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom tore his eyes away from Sara's. He wasn't sure if he could hold it together for much longer, his only reason for living was over there and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Jim, what's happening?" he asked his friend.

Brass turned to look at him.

"SWAT are in position all around the building, there's only one way in and Sara and Greg are there. We have to go through them and no way on this earth am I giving that order!"

Just then the phone rang, Jim snatched it up.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Two hours and counting. We are very serious; do you really want to see your friends die?"

"We need longer, there's no way we can get that much money this quick. You know that."

"Well best you get your best uniform cleaned then 'cos you'll be going to two funerals."

Jim's face paled as he switched off the phone. He turned to face Grissom.

"They are serious Gil, he's going to kill them." He said quietly.

"No. I won't let that happen." Grissom turned to watch Sara and Greg.

It seemed like slow motion, he saw Sara start to shake and twitch, the next moment she was flat out on the floor.

"SARA!!" he shouted.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

If you like please review and I'll get the next chapter up quickly


	5. Chapter 5

A NOT SO QUIET SHIFT part 5

DISCLAIMER as before still don't own them unfortunately.

AN Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have enjoyed writing this so am glad you like it.

Jim looked up at his friends yell, he saw Sara slumped to the floor twitching and then saw Greg fall over covering her body.

"My GOD! GO! GO! GO! Officer down." He yelled.

At that all hell broke out, SWAT teams poured forward bullets tearing into the store as they swept in taking care to step over Greg and Sara.

Grissom went to run over to Sara but was held back by Jim.

"We have to wait. Let them do their job Gil." Jim said all the time wanting to rush over there himself .He pulled his radio out "We need a bus we have an officer down." He told the person on the other end praying that they wouldn't be calling for David for Sara or Greg.

For what seemed like a lifetime Brass and Grissom stood there watching and waiting. A voice crackled over Jim's radio, "This is SWAT 1 scene is secure, the scum are dead, I repeat scene is secure."

Grissom ran across the car park followed by Brass. They reached Sara and Greg at the same time. Greg lifted his head and slowly sat up away from Sara.

"Hey guys." He said.

Brass looked him over checking for blood. He heaved a sigh of relief when he didn't see any.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Sara's not." Came the reply as he looked over at his best friend.

Grissom was leant over Sara, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Sara come on honey, Sara please wake up," he whispered gently stroking her face.

"Sir let us take her," came a voice behind him. He turned to look as the paramedics pulled him away. "What's her name?"

"Sara, she's Sara. Please help her." Grissom replied slowly starting to loose it.

"Okay Sara, I'm going to turn you over it might hurt I'm sorry," the paramedic talked quietly to Sara, taking note that there didn't seem to be any injuries to her back. He turned to look at the three men. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

Grissom and brass looked at Greg.

"Well she's been sick a lot, and then all of a sudden she started to shiver and then collapsed. All hell broke out so I fell over her to protect her." Greg told them

"Okay, Thanks. We'll take care of her now." The paramedic reached down and cut Sara's off then checked her pulse.

"Pulse is thready guys lets move." At this Sara was quickly put on a stretcher and pushed into the ambulance.

"Wait I'm coming." Called Grissom as he made his way to follow them.

"Sorry, I need to work on her. You can follow us." He was told as the ambulance doors shut.

"Jim get me to the hospital NOW!"

"Come on Greg." Jim said running to his car.

Greg was rubbing his wrists letting the blood flow back into them now he'd got his cuffs cut off.

"Yeah, I'm behind you. I'm, not leaving Sara now."

All three men got into Brass's car and it sped away after the ambulance. They screeched into the car park and all three ran in, rushing to the front of the queue at reception.

"I'm looking for my wife Sara Sidle Grissom." Grissom shouted "She's just been bought in." Brass and Greg just looked at him stunned.

"Hell man." Brass spluttered.

"If you could wait over there, I'll get the doctor to you soon." She pointed to the far side of the waiting room.

Grissom walked over to the chairs and sat down heavily. Greg and Brass followed. Brass still stunned but Greg started to smile. He walked up to Grissom and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Grissom, I'm really glad it's you." He said. "She loves you so much."

Grissom looked up at the young CSI.

"Thanks Greg. She told you then."

"We had a good long talk; she never said it was you though. A year and a half man how did you keep it quiet?" Greg answered.

Jim seemed to find his voice, "Over a year! You could of told me!"

Grissom looked at his friend, "we couldn't Jim. Ecklie is just looking for an excuse to get rid of Sara. I guess we were waiting for a legitimate reason for Sara to leave." Grissoms shoulders fell as he realised that Ecklie now had a reason to get rid of his wife.

Greg turned to his boss. "Grissom 0.1 is still a chance."

Grissom looked up, "She really did tell you everything." He smirked.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about Ecklie, if he tries to fire Sara, I'm going too and I bet Nick and Warrick will follow."

Just then a commotion was heard from the front desk.

"Where's Sara Sidle?" a male voice was heard.

"I'm sorry Sir but we don't have anybody by that name here." Came the receptionists reply.

Greg stood up and walked over to the desk.

"Nick Catherine, we're waiting over here." He said leading the way back to Grissom and Brass.

"Oh Greg. Thank God you're okay." Catherine pulled him into a hug

"Yeah. What the hell did that woman mean though no Sara Sidle here?" Nick asked puzzled, "I mean you are all here."

Greg smiled at his friends face; he turned to look at his boss wondering if he was going to put them out of their misery. Grissom looked at his friends and was about to open his mouth when a doctor walked over to them.

"Are you here for Sara Sidle-Grissom?" he asked looking around.

Grissom stood up, "Yes I'm her husband. Is she alright?"

"OH MY GOD!" this was quickly followed by the sound of somebody falling to the floor.

Everybody turned to look at Catherine on the floor. Greg couldn't help it he burst out laughing. Catherine fainting and Nick's face was a picture.

"It's okay Doctor she'll be fine." He said, "How's Sara?"

The Doctor turned back to Grissom when he saw the blonde starting to come around.

"Well Sir, your wife is seriously dehydrated so we have her on a drip to boost her fluid levels. Also she is very anaemic we are waiting on test results about that. Otherwise she is okay."

"Can I see her?" asked Grissom.

"Yes you can, we have just moved her to a private room." The Doctor replied.

"Thank you. Oh Doctor Sara is a vegetarian could that be why she is anaemic?" Grissom asked as he stood up.

"Maybe. I'll let you know when we get the test results back. She's through here." The Doctor led the way to Sara's room.

As they followed the Doctor Catherine was over her shock and found her voice.

"Gil Grissom! You had better explain yourself. I want to know everything." She told him.

"So do I "Jim joined in.

"And me." Agreed Nick.

Grissom turned around outside Sara's door

"What can I say? I love her and I did something about it over two years ago. For so called experts you lot really are blind." He laughed as he entered the room. He walked over to Sara's bed and took her hand in his gently stroking it.

The others quietly followed him in and stood around.

"Hey," came a small voice from the bed. "I'm okay." Sara turned to look at her husband, "Love you."

Grissom gave her a smile "I love you too Honey. You're going to be okay."

Sara looked across the room at everybody, her eyes lingering on Greg.

"Hey Greggo you okay?" she asked him.

Greg walked across to her and gave her a hug.

"I am now. You ever scare me like that again I'll kick your ass!" he said.

"You can't, I'm married to the boss!" Sara chuckled.

"Want to bet?" Greg laughed moving away so the others could hug her.

"Congratulations." Catherine said as she wrapped her arms around her then moved away.

Nick took her place, squeezing her tightly "You happy?" he asked

Sara smiled. " Very."

"Good." Nick walked away.

Jim just stood looking down at her, tears in his eyes.

"Jim?" Sara asked worried about him.

Jim blinked and walked over, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You know I would have given you away at your wedding." He said, "You are more of a daughter to me than Ellie."

"Thank you. I know you would of." Sara answered overwhelmed.

Jim let go and walked around the bed to Grissom. He slapped him on the back and then bent down to whisper in his ear "God help you if you ever hurt her!"

Grissom looked up at his friends words. "Don't worry. I will never do that."

Time seemed to pass quickly with everyone talking quietly. There was a small knock at the door and the Doctor walked in.

"Oh good to see you awake Sara. How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked up to the bed.

"Well I won't lie, I feel like crap but I do feel a lot better than I did. At least I'm not throwing up anymore." Sara replied.

"Yes about that. Sara you don't have a bug. We've had a look at your hospital notes and that 0.1 chance happened. Sara you are having a baby!"

THE END

I hope you like this if you did please review thanks


	6. Chapter 6

A NOT SO QUIET SHIFT part 6

DISCLAIMER AS BEFORE, STILL NOT MINE.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara turned to Grissom, a huge grin spreading over her face.

"Oh God! We did it. I'm gonna be a mom!" she cried, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Grissom returned her grin and gathered her into his arms, covering her face in gentle kisses.

"I love you, "he told her oblivious to the guys around them.

A small cough broke them apart. They turned to see Greg, Brass, Catherine and Nick stood there with large smiles on their faces. Greg walked up to the bed and bent down. He wrapped his arms around Sara.

"Congratulations Mrs Grissom. See I told you." He told her. Greg then leant over to Grissom and patted him on the shoulder, "Well done Bugman."

Brass, Catherine and Nick joined in with the hugs and congratulations.

"Hey! Someone should phone Warrick" Greg said turning to Nick, "But don't tell him the good news!"

"I'm on it." Nick reached for his cell phone, pressing the speed dial for Warrick. It seemed to take ages for Warrick to answer.

"Hey Warrick. You got to get to the hospital man." Nick started.

"Now! Sara's in here. Her and Greg's crime scene went bad."

"Yeah, her and Greg were held hostage," Nick told him, "Just get here soon. Things are never going to be the same." A smile covered his face as he tried not to laugh.

"We're in room 718.See ya soon." Nick managed to finish before bursting out laughing.

Sara looked at Nick, shaking her head.

"He's going to kill you." She laughed.

"No he won't. He'll be too relieved that you are okay. I bet he's here within half hour." Nick answered still laughing.

"So when did you guys finally get together?" Catherine asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes let's have all the juice," agreed Greg, "I mean you didn't tell me totally everything Sara!"

Grissom laughed and shook his head.

"I should hope not Greg. Look let's wait for Warrick, and then we will answer your questions. Okay?"

Everyone agreed, they all wanted the details but were willing to wait for Warrick. They sat around making small talk while they waited.

Exactly half hour later there was a knock at the door and Warrick put his head in.

"Hey Sara! You okay? What the hell happened?" he asked in a rush as he made his way into the room and up to the bed

Before Sara could answer Greg rushed in,

"I'm fine 'Rick. Some assholes decided they were going to hold us hostage for $" million."

"No shit!! Sara are you alright, Nick said something about things never being the same. What's happened?" Warrick was confused as he looked around the room taking in the smiles on everyone's faces. "Guy's?"

Sara turned to look at him, smiling.

"I'm fine, Warrick, dehydrated and anaemic but okay." She told him.

"But what did Nick mean?" he asked.

Sara looked at Grissom and took hold of his hand. Grissom gave her a smile and a small nod of the head.

"Warrick, things won't be the same any more. I'm going to be leaving CSI sometime this year."

Warrick quickly jumped in.

"No Sara, you can't let some punks ruin your career. They are not worth it girl."

"Warrick, I'm not leaving because of that." Sara smiled at him.

"Then why?" Warrick asked looking deep into Sara's eyes.

Sara turned to loom at Grissom.

"Gil, you tell him." She said.

"Okay Dear. Warrick, Sara and I are married and.." Grissom started.

"What the hell?" interrupted Warrick. "When? How?"

The guys burst out laughing at Warrick's face.

"Dude, if you could see yourself," laughed Nick.

Warrick shook his head,

"You're joking aren't you?" he asked Grissom and Sara.

They both shook their heads.

"No Warrick. We've been married for over a year and a half."

"Man!" Warrick looked around in shock. "Did you guys know?"

"Not until today. You should have been here!" laughed Greg. "Catherine fainted!"

"So! It was a shock alright!" Catherine retorted, "I mean Grissom got his head out of the microscope and got married."

"WOW!" Warrick was still stunned." When did it all happen? "

"Yeah! Come on we want all the juice."

Grissom moved from his chair and sat on the bed next to Sara, holding her in his arms.

"Shall I?" he asked her. Sara gave a small nod. "Well you remember when Sara was suspended, well I went around and we had a long talk. Things got better between us, we became friends again." Grissom smiled at Sara and gave her a squeeze.

"When Nick got kidnapped, I realized that it could have been Sara. I ended up at Sara's apartment the night we got you back Nick. I guess the thought that one of us could die at any time made me realize just how much I loved her. Six months later we went to Hawaii and got married on the beach." With that Grissom turned to Sara and gave her a deep loving kiss.

"Oh get a room you guys!" chuckled brass.

"We have, you're in it!" said Sara, "Warrick, there is more. I'm pregnant."

"You are? That's great. I mean WOW!"

"That's why I'll be leaving. Ecklie won't have me at the lab any more now Gil and I are married, so it's worked out well. I'll work as long as I can then go on maternity leave." Sara told him.

Warrick moved over to Sara and gave her a huge hug; he then shook Grissom's hand.

"Congratulations. You both deserve this." He told them.

Grissom nodded.

"Thanks Warrick. Hey guys?"

The gang looked at him, wide grins plastered over their faces.

"You mind giving us some time alone? I think Sara needs some rest."

Greg and the others turned to look at Sara, noticing that she had gone pale. They stood up, gathered around her giving her a hug and left the room. Greg was the last one at the door. As he started to shut it, he poked his head around it.

"Hey, Greg is a really great name for junior!" he chuckled, ducking out of the door as a pillow was thrown at it.

Grissom looked down at his wife, drinking in her beauty.

"I love you " he told her, "Now I think you really do need to get some rest."

Sara smiled at him, leaned up and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I love you too."

Csicsicsicsicsiscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

There will be one more chapter I think which I will do over the weekend.

I hope you have enjoyed this and if you did please review, they always make me happy


	7. Chapter 7

A NOT SO QUIET SHIFT

NORMAL DISCLAIMER.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

6 MONTHS LATER

Sara sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. She started flicking through the channels, but soon threw the remote down on the coffee table. There was nothing whatsoever on and she was bored. Sara had started her maternity leave two weeks ago and had already cleaned the house from top to bottom – twice. The baby's room was decorated – pale yellow with ladybirds and butterfly's around the top. Her bag was packed and had been for a month or more. Sara did not know what she was going to do for another month, go insane probably.

Sara stood up and went into the kitchen heading for the freezer. Although she hadn't had too many cravings one had stayed with her all along, B & J Phish food ice cream dipped into decaff coffee! She'd never forget the look on Gil's face the first time he saw her dipping her spoon of ice cream into her coffee. Sara opened the freezer door and looked inside.

"Damn! Oh well, guess I'll have to go and get some. Maybe I'll get the guys some cakes and take them to the lab." She said out loud.

Sara shut the freezer and headed to the bedroom, where she changed out of her joggers and Gil's t shirt. Sara had blossomed during the pregnancy, after the initial problems with her anaemia were sorted, although she had had a back ache for the last day or so. After slipping on some maternity trousers and a shirt she brushed her hair and headed out.

Twenty minutes later Sara pulled up at the lab. She reached across and picked up the bag of cakes and most importantly her ice cream. After locking the car, she slowly made her way into the building. Sara knew she would get twenty questions from everybody she saw but fingers crossed she would get to the break room before her ice cream melted.

"Hi Sara! Didn't think we would see you until after the baby was born. Wow look at you, you've got really big!" Judy said all in one breath.

Sara turned and smiled, while gritting her teeth.

"Hey Judy," she said, "Just got to drop these off. I'll catch you later." Sara walked down the corridor praying that she wouldn't bump into anybody else. No such luck.

"Hey Big Momma!"

Sara swung around ready to give somebody an earful. Brass was stood there with his arms wide open ready to give her a hug.

"Did you just call me big momma?" she asked him, giving him the Sidle stare.

Brass gave her a small grin and nodded.

"Sorry, but munchkin looks to have doubled in size since I last saw you!" he laughed.

Sara walked up to him and gave him a one armed hug.

"If you've any decaff handy I'll forgive. But I am NOT that big." She told him as they walked to the break room.

Brass walked over to the counter and pulled down two mugs and got the decaff out of the cupboard. He quickly set about making the coffees. Meanwhile Sara had placed the bag with the cakes and her ice cream on the table.

"Mm that's better, "she said as she sat down" Jim pass me a spoon please."

"Okay." Jim walked over and placed the coffee's down and handed Sara her spoon. He watched in disgust as she loaded it with ice cream and then lovingly dipped it into her coffee.

"Sara, you know that is disgusting don't you?" He said to her, "Anyway I thought cravings were meant to disappear by now." 

Sara paused in her eating and pushed the bag of cakes over to him.

"Have one. Anyway this isn't disgusting; it's a good way of keeping my fluid levels up. So there!" Sara told him with a grin "Anyway where is everybody?"

"Well your hubby and Greg have got a DB in the desert complete with bugs. They should be back soon. Cath, Warrick and Nick are over at the rampart." Brass took a bite out of his cake while watching Sara tucking into her ice cream. "Back to your wonderful cravings. How the hell did you find the combinations? I mean pickles in chocolate spread, honey and sprinkles!"

Sara dropped her spoon into the now empty ice cream tub and leaned back into her chair, hands gently rubbing her bump.

"Mm, that was pretty gross, it did taste good though. Remember the other one?"

"Don't remind me. That poor rookie wasn't the same for weeks after he saw that!" Brass and Sara both burst out laughing at the fond memories of her early pregnancy.

"So, why are you here? Not that I don't love your company?" Brass asked her.

"I was bored. I'm dreading the next four weeks. There's nothing to do at home and if I try to do anything with Gil there he won't let me." she huffed.

"Hey kiddo, you and munchkin are all he cares about. He doesn't want you doing too much."

"I know but I'm pregnant not dying. Speaking of hubby guess I should let him know I'm here and not at home." Sara reached for her cell and dialled Grissom.

"Hey honey…. No I'm fine….Yes my feet are up…..I'm at the lab talking to Jim." Sara pulled a face at the lecture she was getting." I'll see you soon, gotta go my ice cream is melting…. Love you too bye." She put her phone down on the table and looked at Jim.

"I know, he's just concerned. Now help me up I need the bathroom. Gil's darling is leaning on my bladder."

Brass helped Sara up and opened the break room door for her.

"You okay? Or shall I escort you?" he laughed.

"Sara glared and then smiled. "I'm fine, just if I'm not back in ten come and get me I might be stuck!"

"Okay," Jim went and sat back down at the table, leaving the door open.

Sara wasn't joking about the baby leaning on her bladder; also her back ache was getting a bit worse. She was washing her hands when suddenly she stopped. A huge contraction had her doubled over.

"God." She cried, "Where did that come from?" Sara was straightening up and catching her breath when her waters broke followed by another contraction. Sara screamed loudly.

In the break room Jim looked up. He had heard the scream that came from the ladies he thought.

"Sara!" he stood up and ran down the corridor. Faces were starting to peer out of offices, not just at the scream but at the sight of Jim brass running. He got to the ladies and banged on the door.

"Sara? You okay?" he called

"Jim. Oh God!" Sara gasped.

Jim pushed open the door and stared at Sara. She was surrounded by water and doubled over as another contraction hit her.

"Sara, it's okay. I'm calling for an ambulance." Jim reached Sara's side and held her hand while phoning for the ambulance.

"Hi I need an ambulance now, I've an 8 month pregnant woman, and her waters have broken" he started.

"Yes she's having contractions. Sara honey how many have you had?" he asked.

"Three, I want Gil here NOW!" Sara cried.

"She's had three very quickly together…..What! I can't deliver a baby! Okay as soon as possible, we're at the CSI lab." Jim put the phone down and turned to Sara, "Honey, we've got to get Doc Robbins."

Sara glared at him "I'm not giving birth to my baby in the bloody morgue! Ouch!" Sara started to pant, "Jim I'm scared it's too early."

Jim looked at her, "You're doing great Sara. Shall we try and get to Gil's office? Do you think you can make it?"

"God yes. Just get him here soon."

"Okay, come on I'll help you." Jim put his arms around her back and helped her walk down to Gil's office. On the way he saw Archie.

"Archie, get Doc Robbins. Tell him Sara has gone into labour, contractions three minutes apart. We'll be in Grissom's office."

Archie ran off to get Doc Robbins.

"Jim, I need Gil, phone him please phone him." Sara cried as another contraction hit her.

"Okay honey. Let's get you in here first." Jim opened the office door and led Sara to the couch. As he reached for his cell he closed the door and the window blinds. He hit the speed dial for Grissom.

"Hey. Where are you? Thank God! Sara's in labour, we're in your office." He hung up and turned to Sara." He's in the car park. He'll be here in a minute."

A knock at the door came and Doc Robbins peered in. He took in the sight of Sara and looked at Jim.

"Is Gil on his way?" he asked as he made his way into the room.

"Yes, he should be here any moment now!"

"Good. Sara I'm going to have a look at you okay?" Doc Robbins reached into his medical bag and pulled on some gloves. "Oh Jim could you go and wait outside for Gil."

"Sure, take it easy kiddo." Jim left the room and watched out for Grissom.

Another scream tore through the air; Jim looked at the closed door then back down the corridor. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Grissom rushing towards him.

"Hey man, she's in there, go on."

Grissom rushed through the door and fell to his knees by Sara's side.

"Sara, honey I'm here. Don't worry it'll be okay." He said as he brushed her damp hair away from her face.

"Gil it hurts." Sara whimpered.

"Sara I need you to push on the next contraction." Doc Robbins said to Sara.

"Mm"

"Come on honey. You can do it." Grissom told her "That's it breath Sara. I love you honey."

"God Gil! You try doing this!" Sara grunted at him squeezing his hand hard as the next contraction hit her.

"That's it, honey push," Grissom encouraged her.

"Sara, almost there I can see the head, well done." Doc Robbins said.

Sara gave a huge scream, which was followed by a much quieter cry.

"Sara, Gil you've got a beautiful baby girl," Doc Robbins placed their new baby onto Sara's tummy. "Congratulations. I'll leave you alone for a minute and see where that ambulance is."

He walked out the door and bumped into Brass.

"How are they? I've called the guys." Jim asked looking at the Doc.

"They're alright. Look there's the paramedics. "The Doc turned to them, "Baby is delivered but I haven't cut the cord. They are in here."

"Thanks Doc." The paramedics knocked on the door and went in.

There was a mad rush in the corridor as the rest of the guys arrived.

"How is she?"

"Has she had it?"

"Wait and we'll find out," Brass told them.

They all stood around leaning against the wall, occasionally looking at their watches. The door to the office slowly opened and Grissom walked out carrying a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to our baby, "with that he turned the baby so that everyone could see her, "Phebe Sara Grissom."

"She's beautiful just like her momma."

"She's lovely Gil."

"Thanks guys. Now we've got to go to the hospital so that both my girls can get checked out. Why don't you come and visit us later? "Grissom told them.

"Sure, give Sara our love."

"Yes give her my love and congratulations."

With that Grissom made his way back into his office and his wife. The paramedics had loaded Sara on to a stretcher, ready to wheel her to the ambulance.

"Ready?" they asked.

"Sure, let's get out of here." Sara told them.

"Can you give me a moment?" Grissom asked them.

"Yeah, we'll be outside."

Grissom waited until they had closed the door and then he bent over Sara, giving her a kiss.

"I love you. Thank you for our wonderful daughter."

Sara smiled up at him.

"I love you too and thank you for everything."

THE END

AN That's it for this one. I hope you have enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it (I even wrote more chapters than I was going to!) I've been asked about a prequel so we shall see. As always please review if you liked it. Thanks


End file.
